Wake Up
by Kitsune Alchemist
Summary: I thought saying ‘I love you’ was supposed to be the beginning or at least the middle, because if I say it now and it’s the end, then… Oneshot[KuramaXYuusuke][YuusukeXHiei][light HieixKurama]


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Big surprise, isn't it? I do not own the characters; I just mess with them for fun. Also: no profit, or I would not be completely broke… at least, I think I wouldn't…

Warnings: Mild cussing, Shounen-Ai, mentions of a threesome… kind of…

Oh, also: If you can come up with a better title for this, please submit a review giving your suggestions. Arigatou!

-----

"Dammit… This isn't right! This is just a nightmare, or a bad dream, right? Please answer me! God, damn it you idiotic fox. I don't understand why you're doing this to me. Is this punishment? For leaving? For dieing? Cuz I've done that already, and I've been so close and then come back so many times, and I'd think you'd forgive me for it by now. It's not like I can help it after all, not with our jobs. We're part of the Rekai Tentai whether we like it or not, and we're going to risk our lives!

"But maybe I can understand what you're going through. Maybe I know how you feel when I come close to dieing again. After all, I remember all the times we fought together. I remember wondering if you could really take care of yourself, because you were the weakest of us.

"No. That wasn't true. I'm sorry for thinking that. You aren't weak. You never were. You fought with brain, not brawn, something that none of us but you could ever pull off right. Why? Because you were right, and we don't think before we leap. Honestly, half the things I've done were by dumb luck, not strategy.

"I don't know if I ever told you how I became Genkai's student, but you might have laughed anyways. Not at me, I know. You were always too polite to laugh at someone, but you might have laughed at the way it had gone down: the slip in the mud that saved me from sacrificing myself to beat the person I thought was Rando, and the swamp algae in my ears that actually did save me from Rando.

"It would have been nice to tell you that though, because I always loved hearing you laugh. I'm not sure, but if you can hear me, I hope you're laughing now, even if you're the only one that can hear it.

"Please don't die on us now. I remember the first few times I ever met you, and every time I thought you were going to die. You tried to sacrifice yourself to that damn mirror, and then you got stabbed by Hiei. I'm still not sure why you jumped in front of a sword for me, ya know. You said it was because you wanted to repay your debt, but you're smarter than that. You could have died then, and that's no way to repay a debt to someone who you owed for saving your life in the first place.

"At maze castle, I was scared. I hated to admit it, but I didn't know if Hiei would save us, and the only thing I could think was that I was sorry that I had gotten you into that position and I wondered for a few seconds if maybe you could move forward and just let me die, because it would be worth it if I saved you, and maybe Hiei hated Kuwabara and probably didn't like me much, and as sad as it was, I was trusting him to like you enough to stop that ceiling from crushing us.

"Then, when you fought Genbu, I wasn't sure... After all, you were going to try fighting with a flower. Can you really blame me for not trusting you to win? Hiei was right about it though. I'm glad you didn't try to fight me when I had to capture you, because I wouldn't ever have beaten you. Not that I could have fought against you anyways…

"You knew from the first time I met you didn't you? How could I not? God, it made me so jealous from then on, especially when I saw you at school that one time. All those fangirls, and I could have sworn I saw a fanguy in there somewhere. God, do you know how much I wanted to hit them all, even if most of them were just girls? No, I guess you didn't, but you've seen how violent I can be at times. And I always wanted to tell you, but I was scared, man.

"And now I guess its just a little bit too late, but I swear, if you die on me, I will never forgive you! God, I sound like a girl. I'm even coming close to crying right now. Maybe I've miraculously started having mood swings? Do gay guys even have mood swings? Naw, I guess not or I would have felt them before now, but you know what, fox-boy, I love you so much, and I can't help it, and…

"It's not fair. God dammit! I thought saying 'I love you' was supposed to be the beginning or at least the middle, because if I say it now and it's the end, then…

"I don't know. I'd say I'd die with you, but that seems a bit cliché doesn't it? Besides, I don't think Koenma'd take well to it, and the toddler would probably throw a temper tantrum and shove me back down here whether I wanted it or not. But I'm serious. If you die after I said I love you, it'll go against everything…

"But this isn't some fairytale is it? Well, maybe one of those Grimm's fairytales where everyone dies in the end… But I don't think even the Grimm's fairytales have ever said anything about the Spirit Detective loving a fox demon in human form and a grumpy gothic fire demon… even if it did, I bet at least one of them would be a girl. If not, that's probably one screwed up fairytale. Ah, screw it, It'd be a screwed up fairytale anyways.

"I don't know if you'll be happy for us or not, but Hiei and I… well, I learned life is too short not to tell somebody you love them. You should've seen his face though. Maybe I should've given him ice- er… I mean, sweet snow first. Then again, he probably would've choked on it or something.

"You know what, I think that was the first time I ever saw that stupid mask of his drop. He's not emotionless. I think I've proved that, and I'm sure – I'm _dead_ sure – that if you wake up from this, we'll show you what Hiei acts like when he's not too busy being an emotionless wreck or fighting with Kuwabara. I promise…

"I love you, and I love him, and I'm sure he loves you… and maybe me too, even if he wont say it. Heck, maybe if you show up, he will finally learn to say it…

"I don't know what else to say, but God, Kurama, you are going to wake up, aren't you? You have to! I can't have just spilled my guts to a dead person! What happened to that demon pride? It can't have failed you now! You're supposed to be the infamous Youko Kurama: you can't just die. Maybe you want to go join Kuronue, but can't you just stay with us a little bit longer? I mean, at least down here there isn't a Karasu!" His voice finally dropped and failed him. He wasn't sure how long he had been talking, but his throat was sore.

"Detective?" A grunt came from the doorway, and Yusuke turned his head to look at Hiei. "I think the fox caught your drift. Come on." Yusuke nodded almost pitifully before standing to leave, whispering a faint goodbye to the red-haired boy in the hospital bed. Crimson eyes followed the dark-haired boy and Hiei flickered out of sight before appearing next to the cot. The sight of needles piercing the fox's flesh and the mechanical beeping of the machine was about to drive Hiei insane, but before he left he muttered, a bit gruffly and rushed, though it was as tender as the fire demon could make it, "He's right, fox. You better wake up."

Then he was gone.

-----

"So, Kurama, what do you want to do? I know you wanted to go already. If you stay it'll still take a little while to wake up and if you still want to die already, its my job to take you, but…" The usually peppy fairy girl sat above Kurama's body, looking at the soul of a silver-haired fox demon who usually resided in the comatose body that rested below them. She hated to see Kurama give up so easily, but the fox seemed fine with it, gentle and self-assured about just moving on. Now, when she looked up to meet amber eyes they were shaky and unsure.

"He loves me? Th-they love me?" He whispered to himself before managing a gentle smile at Botan. "You know what, Botan? I think I may just stay a while. After all, what would they do without me?" Botan nodded and was gone before he had a chance to change his mind. He barely caught her delighted smile before he sank back into his human body. After all, he would wake up in time…

-----

I wasn't too clear about the situation. Kurama is in a coma and Yusuke comes to visit him. What from, I have no idea. This idea just came to me on the spur of the moment.

I may or may not do a sequel depending on what people want. If you do want one, please say so in your reviews. So just go ahead and press the little button in the bottom left corner…


End file.
